User blog:Corbierr/Why I ship what I ship.
I ship a lot of pairings. And Now I feel like discussing WHY I ship the way I ship. Kay? Kay. Patrome- I was shipping them before season 2 came and I refuse to abandon ship. Plus, I just liked their season 1 dynamic and think that there is more that can be done with these two. And Patrome has that magical thing no other pairing has, which makes it all the better. Fabina- They are the cutest pairing ever. <3 It's so sweet how they've been through so much together and you could just see the attraction since House of Secrets. I love how Fabian would basically do anything for Nina. I just wish Nina would do more for Fabian. And I'm worried about them going into Season 3, but hey, we just need to wait and see. Amfie- They are another really cute couple. I like them more in season 2 once Amber started chasing Alfie, because now it seems like the relationship will actually work out. They had a pretty good dynamic too, and I cant wait to see where it goes. Peddie- One of the best love/hate relationships ever. They have an awesome dynamic and some pretty obvious sparks. Even though Patrome is my OTP, Peddie is still awesome. Jara- This pairing is SO SWEET. I'll admit, I love how Mara brings out Jerome's true colors, and I felt so bad for Jerome during the whole Mick thing, and they do seem to be Endgame. Mickra- Not one of my favorite pairings, but I still think it's pretty cute. I did feel kind of bad for Mick in the end, considering he did fly half way around the world just for Mara. Pifie- There's something to be said about how Alfie fell in love with Piper almost immediatly, even when she was still 'Patricia." This pairing is super cute, and I actually hope we get more of it. Jabian- While I didnt like how Joy kept doing all those underhanded moves to get closer to Fabian, and while I don't like the idea of them actually dating, their friendship is awesome, and thats what I want to see more of. Pason- YES, I am aware Jason dropped off the face of the earth before season 2 began. But I still love this pairing. IDK why, I just do. Varah- Victor and Sarah...Sure, Victor's a bit of a creep, and Sarah's dead and a little crazy, but they could have actually worked well together. Vobierre- Victor and Corbierre. YES. Vin- Victor and Pin. (Made this up on my own, btw.) Maybe the longest going pairing on the show :D Manana- Mick and Banana. (Another totally made up one) At least if Mick's single now, he can live happily with his endless banana supply in Australia :D Palfie- I actually shipped this pairing even before I shipped Patrome, and still do. They are good together, and have a good friendship at least. AND, why not? Friendship pairings- Jina- Sure, they were basically two of the biggest rivals in the show for almost all of season 2, but in the end they got along and it was actually a pretty cool thing. Patrina- I am in love with the Patrina friendship, partially because of the huge change from S1 ep 1 to the end of season 2. Patricia actually went from locking Nina in the attic to defending Nina against JOY! Plus, they just really great friends. Mickbian- Just go watch them dance, then come back and just ATTEMPT to tell me they dont have one of the best Bromances ever. Jelfie- While they have a little bit of a rocky relationship, the pranking duo is still one of the best friendships on the show, IMO. :D Ferome- Polar opposites collide :D I love these guys. XD Namber- I love how close they are, and how Amber is so loyal to Nina that she will literally attack you with words or otherwise if you hurt Nina. But again, I want to see a little more coming from Nina's side. So, thats it I guess. :D What about you guys? Category:Blog posts